chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Window Wind-Ups
The Chuckle Brothers become window cleaners. Plot Paul and Barry become window cleaners or "Wider cleaners" as Barry puts it. Paul tells him of his mistake with the sign, so he adds an N, making it "Winder Cleaners". The first house they go to Paul knocks on the door to ask for some water, nobody awnsers so he looks though the mailslot only to get water in the face. He tells Barry to go in and seconds later he comes out with 2 buckets of water and nothing happening to him. Barry tries to clean the windows but his ladders are too little, so he goes to Paul's ladder, gets a saw and attempts to saw some off to make his ladder bigger but Paul drops a flannel on his face. Paul tells Barry to do the high up windows for him whilst he does the lower windows and after an unfair coin toss Barry has to. While cleaning the windows Barry drops his flannel on Paul's head below making him drop his helmet in a bucket filling it with water. Looking for his he finds it on Paul's head, Paul puts on his helmet and he gets drenched. Barry starts cleaning the windows again unaware the old lady has opened the window and is looking out of it, he ends up "washing" her face, Barry goes back down to tell Paul but while he does the old lady gets a vase with flowers in it and accendently pours it over Pauls head instead of Barry's, Paul throws up a flannel but it misses and falls back down landing on his head again, Barry throws up a flannel at her but it ends up hitting a bucket of water instead which of cource goes all over Paul, Paul gets a bucket of water and tries to splash Barry but the old lady comes out and the water goes all over her instead. The Chuckles whilst moving onto their next house, Barry moves the ladders but ends up putting them though an open car's window, the car drives off and the two chase after it. They finally catch up they push it out but Barry gets stuck in the car instead, Paul gets him out though. They arrive at a greenhouse to clean the windows Barry has to hold the scafeling but see's a flower and let's go, he runs after it but Paul is already stuck in a tree and has to get him down. Barry is up at the top this time but like thoughout the episode he has to sneeze, he dosen't but Paul does causing the scaffolding to crash into the greenhouse. Paul and Barry then run off like they do in almost every episode. Trivia/Goofs *The blue cart from "Stand and Deliver" is in this episode, it dosen't appear outside Series 3. *When Paul and Barry are pushing the cart across the street, a boom microphone can be seen in the left hand corner. *Fifth out of nine Series 3 episodes repeated on CBBC on Choice. Quotes 1. *(Barry is sticking his head through the door) *'Barry:' Hey i don't think i should be working today you know. *'Paul:' Why not? *'Barry:' I think i've got a bit of a cold coming on. *'Paul:' Have you brought a note? *'Barry:' No *'Paul:' Your working. *(Paul grabs Barry and pulls him outside) 2. *(Paul is passing Barry the equipment while Barry chucks it outside) *'Paul:' 2 ladders! *'Barry:' 2 ladders! *(2 ladders are thrown) *'Paul: '''2 buckets! *'Barry:' 2 buckets! *(2 buckets are thrown) *'Paul:' 2 wash wetters! *'Barry:' 2 wash wetters! *(2 rags are thrown) *'Paul:' One great big hairy spider! *'Barry:' One great big hairy spider! *(Few seconds of silence and Paul and Barry run out the door scared) *'Both:' AHHHHHHH!!! *(They get stuck in the door but then run out safely. They are panting almost breathless. Paul gets a mschievous idea) *'Paul: Hey. *'''Barry: What? *'Paul: '''Come look at that! *(Paul points to the shed and Barry looks) *'Barry:' What? (Paul pushes Barry into the shed and locks the door) Woah! *'Paul:' Hehehehehehehehe *(Barry eventually opens the door and screams scaring and starling Paul) *'Barry:' Waaaahh!!!!! *'Paul:' Woah!!!!! Oh dear! *'Barry:' It's ok it's gone. *'Paul:' Oh good. Let's get the ladders out. *'Barry: Right. *(Paul and Barry head inside to get the ladders and carry them to the cart) *'''Paul: There we are. Heres the ladder.Great. On the cart. (They place them on the cart) I wasn't scared you know. *'Barry:' Oh i know, i know. *(Paul adjusts the ladders while Barry goes to get another ladder) *'Paul:' I'm not scared of a silly old spider. *'Barry: '''I know, i know! *(Barry gets the last bucket and Paul puts it on the cart) *'Paul: Where did it go anyway? *'Barry: '''Up your trouser leg. *(Paul is startled) *'Paul: HEY!!!!!!!!!!????????? *(Paul is frantically pulling and wiping his trouser leg shouting and screaming Barry taps him on his shoulder and Paul stops) *'Barry:' April fool! *'Paul:' What do you mean April Fool!? I'ts not even April! *'Barry:' So it isn't. Silly me. *'Paul:' Now who feels stupid! 3. *(Paul knocks on the door and then opens the letterbox) *'Paul:' Can i have some water please? (Paul gets soaked by some water that passes through the letterbox. Paul wipes his face and spits it out. Paul tries again by knocking the door and opening the letterbox) Is your mummy in? (Paul moves back letting the water go past him instead of on his face) Hehehehehe (Paul opens the letterbox to check but gets soaked. He wipes his face. Scene zooms out to show Barry putting a ladder up) Barry!? (Barry comes to Paul) *'Barry:' Prehaps they don't want there windows doing? *'Paul:' Well they're getting them done wether they want to or not! Get some water! *'Barry: '''Ok. (Barry knocks on the door. Strangely he is let inside the house and into the sink. He grabs the buckets and walks in. Paul is suprised and tries to walk in but the door closes on him causing his nose to get hurt. Paul stands angrily and waits for Barry. Barry exits with 2 buckets full of water) Thank you! (Barry passes a bucket to Paul) There you are. (Paul snatches the bucket off Barry in anger then walks off. Barry is surpised and follows Paul to start cleaning the windows) 4. *(Barry is cleaning the top window. He accidentally drops his rag onto Paul's head. Scene cuts to Paul looking inside the bucket where his helmit falls off. The rag lands on Paul and his helmet lands in the bucket. Paul stands up unhappy with Barry coming down the ladder with a bucket. Paul is still holding the helmet) *'Barry:' Dear, Oh Dear. (Barry puts the bucket down and begins looking for his wash wetter) You haven't seen my wash wetter have ya? *'Paul:' I might have done. *(Barry looks at Paul and notices the rag on his hair) *'Barry: Oh. *(Barry grabs the rag and squeezes out the water into Paul's helmet. He then wipes Paul's face witn the rag and dries it with his arm. Paul moves about in a angry manner startling Barry) *'''Paul: Get some work done! *(Barry begins to start working by climbing up the ladder. After one step he steps down to pick up his bucket) *'Barry:' Forgot me bucket. *(Barry climbs up the ladder to begin working. Paul decides to put his helmet on but when he does he gets soaked from the water inside the helmet. Scene cuts to Barry who is climbing up the ladder only at the wrong time a woman opens the window door to see what Barry is up to and watches him. Barry does not notice. He whistles like he is too busy working so he doesn't look where he is going. He puts the rag in water to clean the windows but in reality it's her face. Barry stops and realises and puts his things down. He wipes her face with his arm. The woman angrilly exits the window and Barry sets the bucket on the ledge so he can climb down to speak to Paul. As Barry is climbing down Paul is tossing away his helmet that soaked him) *'Paul:' Stupid thing! *(Paul is wiping down his shirt) *'Barry:' Paul. *'Paul:' What? *'Barry: '''Look! *(Barry points upwards to the window and Paul looks. But all Paul see's is a bucket on a ledge with an open window. Paul looks back at Barry) *'Paul:' What? *(The woman finally returns with her a vase of flowers with lots of water. She empties it out the window causing Paul to be soaked again from it. He drops a flower and grabs one of the wash wetters. Paul uses his anger as well as hia incredible aim to hit her with the rag but it only goes up then down and hits Paul's head yet again) *'Barry:' Don't worry Paul. I'll get her. *(Barry has a go hitting her with the rag but unlike Paul he hits something. The bucket to be exact which tips and falls over. Guess where it lands? On Paul of course causing him to yet again be soaked. The woman is bored and closes the window and leaves. Paul is furious now and decides to inflict the same pain as he had suffered on Barry and use the remaining bucket to soak him. Barry steps back and as soon as Paul throws the bucket the woman from the window a few seconds earlier exits the house. Barry ducks causng him to be bone dry and the woman to be drenched. Paul and Barry notice and they run as fast as they can away from the house. The woman watches them angry) 5. *'Paul:' Hang onto the scafolding will ya? *'Barry: Right. *(Scene fades to Paul cleaning the greenhouse on top of the scafolding. Paul checks the scafolding) *'''Paul: You are holding onto the scafolding aren't ya? *'Barry:' Yes i am! *(Barry notices a pretty flower and lets go of the scafolding to go and see it. The scafolding begins to slide and move. Barry picks up the flower not noticing or caring about the movie scafolding. Barry smells it and almost sneezes but stops after. He notices the moving scafolding eventually. Paul notices too and is confused) *'Paul:' Barry!? *'Barry:' Paul!! *'Paul:' Barry!! *(Paul is being moved by the sliding scafolding. Barry is chasing after it) *'Barry:' Paul!!!! Paul!!!!!!!!! (Barry runs into an intersection. He hears a crash and runs to go and see) Paul!! Paul!! (Barry stops to look for Paul) Paul!!?? Paul!!! *'Paul:' Barry! Barry!! *(Barry looks up into the tree to find Paul stuck) *'Barry:' It's one of those days. *'Paul: '''Get me down! (Barry pulls Paul's legs) Ahhhhhhhhh! Not like that! Here get your shoulders (Barry grabs his legs and slides them onto his shoulders) Have you got it? *'Barry: Ok. *'''Paul: Hang on! *'Barry:' Come on, come on, come on. *'Paul:' Ha....Woah.....hey! *'Barry:' Woah, *'Paul:' Ooh. That's it!. (Paul is now on Barry's shoulders) Steady! *'Barry:' I've got ya, I've got ya! *'Paul:' Steady. Oh! Hey! Ooh! Ahh! *'Barry:' I've got ya, I've got ya, I've got ya! *'Paul:' Steady, steady, steady!! (Paul and Barry crash onto the floor) Wooaaaahhhh!!!! (Scene fades to Paul entering onscreen by the greenhouse) Now just be careful. That greenhouse is very fragile. *(Barry is now ontop of the scafolding instead of Paul) *'Barry:' Ok. *(Barry is about to clean the windows until he feels a sneeze) *'Barry: '''Ah *'Paul: No *'Barry: '''Ahh! *'Paul: 'No! *'Barry: 'Ahh!!!! *'Paul: 'Noo!!! *'Barry: 'Ahhh!!!! *'Paul: Noo!!!!!!!!! *'Barry:' Ahh!!!!!! *'Paul:' Noo!!!! *'Barry:' Ahhhh!!!!!! *'Paul:' Put your finger on your nose!!! (Barry puts his finger on his nose causing him to not sneeze. They both smile in happiness) Hahaha!! *(Paul does a whooper of a sneeze causing the scafolding to move and slide away) *'Barry:' Paul! Paul!!!!! *(Barry crashes into the greenhouse completely damaging it. Paul runs away from the greenhouse as fast as he can and as far as he can. Barry runs to catch up to him following him in the process until they are not seen. The credits pop up and the episode ends) Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances